


Two Bros Chilling On A Basketball Court, Five Feet Apart Cause They're Not On the Same Team

by orphan_account



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Basketball, Bonding, F/F, F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 22:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12045777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prompt: Dolls and Nicole playing 1vs1 on a basketball court in the morning & driving to homestead afterwards to make breakfast w/ their gfs





	Two Bros Chilling On A Basketball Court, Five Feet Apart Cause They're Not On the Same Team

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Lara on twitter for the idea, hopefully other people came through on this one for you too. 
> 
> I love basketball, so there are maybe some technical terms and people mentioned some may not know. Just go with the flow.

"Ball check!" Dolls says passing the basketball into Nicole's chest. The early morning air is crisp and cool, fall is moving in on them quickly. Dolls accepts the ball back and moves to swipe the ball from one ankle to the other, sizing Nicole up. He takes off to the right, makes a pivot and spins to the left, easily making it to the basket, his path to the hoop clear.

He raises up to lay the ball into the basket, then out of nowhere a hand is swatting the ball off the court.

"Not in my house!" Haught yells, waving her pointer finger in Dolls' face Mutombo style.

"White girl got hops, huh?" Dolls laughs.

Nicole takes the ball to the center of the court, then pulls up for a long three. Nothing but net.

"Who's Kobe now, Dolls?"

"Still me," Dolls replies as he raises up and hammers the ball into the rim.

"Since when can you dunk?"

"I dunk on life daily, this is just more literal. Keep up, Officer Haught."

First to 10 turns to first to 15, then Dolls is defeated. He seems shocked and embarrassed, not that he was beaten by a woman, but that his game is so weak. He thought he really was better than Haught earlier this morning, but she's proved herself. Her Toronto Raptors Vince Carter jersey is soaked in sweat, his tank top long ago thrown to the side.

"Game of H-O-R-S-E?" Nicole asks after taking a long gulp of water.

"Maybe we should make it E-A-R-P. Loser does the clean up for breakfast at the Homestead?"

Nicole sets up for her first shot, "You're on."

Nicole hits a turnaround fade-away jumper from the top of the key.

"I call that one the Tall Baller From the G."

"The fuck does that mean?"

Nicole laughs, "That's Dirk Nowitzki's signature shot. You know, he's German and tall, plays ball..."

Dolls hits the back of the iron, and it's Nicole's turn again. She lines up an easy shot for Dolls to hit too, then brings up their girlfriends.

"How are you and Wynonna?"

Dolls hits a tear drop runner down the lane left handed, still with only an E.

"Good. She's opening up to me now. It's really good. Taking it slow though. Trying to keep it simple."

Nicole misses a circus shot from behind the backboard, bouncing the ball back to Dolls.

"You and Waverly?"

Nicole's whole faces lights up at the mention of her girlfriend. 

"I'm taking her on a date tonight, she deserves it. She's been working hard on this latest case."

"Where are you taking her?" Dolls asks, hitting a bank shot.

"Farmer's market has a food truck night," another bank shot through the net.

"That's a good idea," Dolls nods, "Mind if I steal it for next weekend?"

"Go for it, they have a doughnut food truck she'd love."

"Can I ask you a question?" Dolls stop, holding the basketball against his hip.

"Sure," Nicole replies, wiping sweat from her face.

"How did you know you loved Waverly?"

Nicole thinks for a second. She'd never really pinned down the moment that happened, the moment she fell in love. Maybe she had always been in love with Waverly, but just didn't know it until she walked into Shorty's. It didn't feel like love at first sight. It felt like she had always felt this way about Waverly, and she just hadn't met her yet.

"I'm not sure," Nicole admits, "but it feels right when I'm with her, you know? Like the world is a bright, happy place. Life is good when I'm with Waverly. All that corny shit. It's real."

"I think I love her," Dolls says breathlessly.

Nicole walks over and gives Dolls a hug. She knows that feeling, young love.

"I think Wynonna might like to hear that."

"Nah, too soon," Dolls replies. He bounces the ball back down and crosses over on Haught, takes it to the rim, and slams the ball down.

Dolls wins the game of E-A-R-P, though he suspects Nicole threw the match to save his feelings. The sun is moving steadily up the sky, so they call an end to the activity. Both starving by this point, they take off in Dolls' huge black SUV on a mission. Nicole admits on the way that she was offered a basketball scholarship out of high school, but that she turned it down for the academy.

The Homestead is quiet in the still morning air, and Dolls calls the shower while Nicole walks quietly into Waverly's room. She finds her girlfriend sitting up in bed, reading a book, coffee in hand, adorable reading glasses perched on her nose.

"Hey, cutie," Nicole greets her.

"Hey sweetie pie," Waverly returns, pulling Nicole down for a kiss. Nicole hears the mug being set down, the bookmark being placed, then Waverly is pulling her down to the bed to lay on top of her.

"You're really sweaty," Waverly announces around kisses to Nicole's neck. Her hands are running over every bit of skin she can reach under Nicole's jersey.

"Sorry, Dolls is in the shower, let me get up," Nicole says, moving to stand again, but Waverly holds her tighter.

"I like you this way," Waverly laughs, "Wet and on top of me." She plants a lingering kiss to Nicole's lips. "Stay with me, baby."

"Always," Nicole breathes out, pressing her thigh in between Waverly's own and pushing up. Waverly might have to wash the sheets later, but rolling around the small bed, kissing and touching her girlfriend, is more than worth it.

Dolls seems to be taking longer than usual in the shower, so Nicole ends up cooking breakfast for them all while Waverly does her best to distract her.

"Waverly Earp!" Nicole stage whispers, smacking her ass with the spatula trying to shoo her girlfriend away from tickling her sides.

"Fuck the pancakes, let's go back upstairs," Waverly whispers in her ear. She's being terrible and she knows it by the way Nicole seems undecided for a moment, like she just might pick Waverly up and carry her off and ravish her. Just then Wynonna appears, toweling her wet hair.

"Breakfast? Thanks, Haught Ass."

"Get your own ass," Waverly snipes.

"I have one," Wynonna purrs eyeing Dolls as he walks in freshly showered.

"Gross," Waverly mutters.

Breakfast is a messy affair, and really, it's more like brunch, but by then end of it they've set up a double date. Nicole had mentioned how she missed rock climbing then suddenly Waverly is inviting an eager Dolls and an unenthusiastic Wynonna.

"This friendship," Wynonna says, brandishing a piece of bacon between Nicole and Dolls, "Is going to end up giving me a hernia."

Dolls washes up while Nicole is dragged back up stairs to continue what she and her girlfriend had started before brunch. Wynonna busies herself trying to make Dolls laugh. It's surprisingly easy these days.

The Homestead is full of laughter and love again, like it hadn't been in years. Finally some good memories were being made here. For Wynonna and Waverly that means the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @turfburned on twitter if you have a prompt or want to talk or whatever.


End file.
